Keluarga
by Ay
Summary: Karena sejauh apa pun dia melangkah, hanya kepada keluarga, dia akan kembali./SasuSaku/Untuk memeriahkan event NJSS :D


Naruto dan segala tokoh dalam fiksi ini adalah milik Kishimoto-sensei

Saya hanya meminjam tokoh-tokohnya dan tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dalam bentuk apa pun.

* * *

><p><strong>Keluarga<strong>

.

Fiksi sederhana untuk memeriahkan event NJSS

Selamat membaca...

* * *

><p>Hari itu adalah hari Sabtu. Kala itu usiaku baru mencapai tiga belas tahun. Aku tidak akan bisa melupakan hari itu. Kali pertama aku melihat Ibu menangis. Ibuku yang selalu tegar dan kuanggap Ibu terhebat di dunia, hari itu menangis di balik pintu kamar. Aku sedih. Rasanya ingin aku memeluknya, menenangkannya dalam pelukanku. Tapi nyatanya kala itu, aku hanya mampu menghampirinya, ikut menangis bersamanya.<p>

* * *

><p>Ibuku adalah seorang wanita yang hebat. Beliaulah yang mengatur segala kegiatan rumah tangga di rumah. Sehari-hari, selain menjadi ibu rumah tangga, Ibu berdagang di toko kelontong kecil milik keluarga kami. Pagi-pagi, Ibu sudah mulai membuka toko. Ibu membersihkan lantai toko, menata beberapa barang yang dijual di toko. Toko tutup sekitar pukul sembilan malam. Aku dan adikku, Misaki, kadang ikut menjaga toko. Kadang aku sering mengeluh, kenapa Ibu begitu berbeda? Tidak seperti Ibu teman-temanku yang sering pergi ke salon, merawat tubuhnya dengan lulur dan segala perawatan lainnya. Ibu tidak pernah melakukan itu. Yang beliau lakukan hanya membuka toko di pagi hari sampai menutup toko di malam hari. Selalu seperti itu. Meski begitu, bagiku Ibu adalah sosok wanita yang paling indah.<p>

Ayah adalah seorang tentara, beliau sering ditugaskan ke luar daerah untuk beberapa waktu. Ayahku seorang yang tampan, rambutnya berwarna hitam gelap. Kedua mata ayah berwarna hitam pekat, berbeda dengan kedua mataku yang berwarna hijau terang, warisan dari ibuku. Saat itu ayah ditugaskan pergi menjaga daerah perbatasan di Oto. Di sana terjadi beberapa pemberontakan dari pihak-pihak yang ingin memisahkan Oto dari kesatuan negara Hi.

Beberapa bulan ayah tidak pulang. Tapi ibu selalu berusaha menjaga keutuhan dan keseimbangan rumah tangga dengan baik. Ibu tidak pernah mengeluh sedikit pun. Tak pernah sedikit pun aku melihat Ibu pernah menangis.

Kecuali hari itu.

Semalam ayah pulang. Hampir tiga bulan ayah tidak pulang karena pekerjaannya. Seperti biasa, ayahku tipe orang yang sedikit bicara. Ayah hanya berbicara seperlunya saja. Bahkan terhadap Ibu pun, aku jarang melihat ayah bicara panjang lebar.

Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa hari itu. Kami sarapan bersama di meja makan dengan tenang. Hanya dentingan sendok dan garpu di atas piring yang menjadi latar kegiatan kami pagi itu.

Hari itu aku pulang lebih awal. Saat melintasi kamar ibu, aku melihatnya. Aku melihat ibu sedang menangis, terduduk, sambil membaca sebuah surat. Bahunya naik turun, seperti menahan isakan dan rasa sakit di hatinya. Aku menghampirinya, berlutut di sampingnya. Aku ikut menangis. Hanya menangis, seolah dengan menangis aku berbagi kesedihan yang melandanya.

* * *

><p>Usiaku tiga belas tahun. Meski ibu tidak mengatakan apa pun kepadaku, aku tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara ayah dan ibu. Ayah semakin jarang pulang, padahal aku tahu, beliau tidak sedang dalam masa tugas.<p>

Ibu masih tetap seperti dulu, membuka toko di pagi hari, sampai menutup toko di malam hari. Selalu. Tubuh Ibu semakin mengurus, terlihat menahan keletihan batinnya. Ingin rasanya aku merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya.

Kadang aku sering melihat, Ibu menunggu ayah pulang sampai tengah malam, menunggu di ruang tengah, takut-takut tertidur jika menunggu di dalam kamar. Meski pada akhirnya, ayah tak kunjung pulang.

Aku sedih... Saat itu, aku benci ayah.

* * *

><p>Ibu tidak pernah sekalipun menceritakan masalahnya dengan ayah padaku, maupun pada Misaki. Ayah semakin jarang pulang. Misaki yang masih berusia lima tahun, kadang menanyakan keberadaan ayah.<p>

Ibu selalu bilang, ayahmu semalam pulang, tapi kalian sudah tidur, jadi ayah tidak ingin mengganggu tidur kalian, jika Misaki menanyakan kenapa ayah tidak pernah pulang.

Tapi aku tahu, ibu berdusta. Ayah sama sekali tidak pulang. Aku tahu. Ibu selalu menunggu ayah, tapi ayah tidak pernah pulang.

.

.

Hingga satu malam, ketika aku sedang menemani Misaki belajar di rumah, aku melihat Misaki membawa secarik kertas. Kupikir itu hanya coretan Misaki. Tapi ketika aku membacanya, itu adalah curahan hati ibuku.

'Tuhan, kenapa Engkau hadirkan cobaan ini di kehidupanku?

Aku selalu menganggap suamiku adalah suami terbaik di dunia. Aku mengaguminya, menjadikan dia sandaran hatiku, panutanku, tempatku melabuhkan cinta dan kasih sayang. Tapi kenapa Engkau hadirkan cobaan ini pada rumah tangga kami, Tuhan?

Aku tahu, aku bukanlah seorang istri dengan fisik dan hati sempurna. Tapi hanya seorang wanita biasa yang punya banyak kekurangan.

Tapi salahkah bila aku meminta kebahagiaan untuk rumah tangga kami, Tuhan?

Kenapa harus ada sosok wanita lain yang mengisi hati suamiku, Tuhan?

Kumohon, Tuhan, kembalikan suamiku ... padaku dan anak-anakku.

Demi keutuhan keluarga kami...'

Aku menangis. Air mataku tumpah tak tertahankan. Usiaku tiga belas tahun kala itu, aku mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Ayahku memiliki wanita lain selain ibu. Aku sedih Tuhan, aku marah, aku bahkan benci pada ayahku. Kenapa? Kenapa ayah setega itu pada ibu, Tuhan? Padahal ibu selalu setia pada ayah, meski ayah sering bertugas ke daerah, ibu selalu menjaga keutuhan rumah tangganya. Tapi kenapa ayah setega ini pada, Ibu?

.

.

Hingga satu malam, aku menuliskan surat ini. Aku ingin Tuhan mendengarku.

.

.

Tuhan, kumohon...

Kembalikan keutuhan keluargaku...

Buatlah ayah mengerti betapa ibu adalah sosok wanita terhebat yang pernah ada, yang mencintainya tanpa batas...

Berikanlah kebahagiaan pada ibuku, Tuhan...

Selamatkanlah keutuhan keluarga kami...

* * *

><p>Sebulan kemudian ayah pulang. Ayah meminta maaf pada ibu. Ayah mengaku khilaf. Ayah meminta ibu untuk kembali mencintai ayah dan memberi kesempatan pada ayah. Ibuku menangis. Tangisan kedua yang kudengar sepanjang aku mengenal ibuku. Tapi aku senang, perasaan bahagia membuncah di dadaku. Ibuku mengangis bahagia.<p>

Terima kasih, Tuhan...

Terima kasih karena Engkau telah menjaga keutuhan keluargaku.

* * *

><p>Sakura menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Dia menutup buku cerita yang baru saja dibacanya. Sebuah cerita yang mengajarkannya bahwa Tuhan selalu mendengar doa dari hamba-Nya. Begitupun dengan doanya. Doanya agar seseorang itu kembali. Matanya melirik seorang balita berusia satu tahun yang sedang tertidur pulas di <em>box<em> tidurnya.

Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya, dia membenahi posisinya, menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala tempat tidur. Dia mengamati wajah istrinya dengan tatapan khawatir. "Ada apa?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, dia menatap lekat kedua mata Sasuke. Sakura menggeleng pelan. Dia hanya menggenggam erat jemari Sasuke. "Aku bersyukur kau telah pulang, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke diam. Sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum tipis, tangannya balas meremas erat jemari tangan Sakura. Setelah apa yang terjadi dengannya di masa lalu; pengkhianatannya, pemberontakkan, sampai pembunuhan yang telah dilakukannya. Dia bersyukur diberi kesempatan untuk memperbaiki itu semua.

Kesempatan untuk memulai hidup yang baru. Perjalanan baru yang akan ditempuhnya. Bersama keluarga dan orang-orang yang berarti bagi hidupnya.

Karena sejauh apa pun dia melangkah, hanya kepada keluargalah, dia akan kembali.

.

.

**Selesai**

.

.

A/N: maaf jika entrian aku malah ga jelas kaya gini. T.T

Sukses yah, buat NJSS-nya. :)


End file.
